This invention pertains to treating a silicon wafer to remove a thin film, such as a copper film, from regions on the silicon wafer.
The fabrication of a microelectronic circuit and/or component from a substrate typically involves a substantial number of processes. Many of these processes involve the deposition of a thin film on the surface of the workpiece followed by contact with a processing liquid, vapor, or gas. In a known process for treating a microelectronic workpiece, such as a silicon wafer, on which microelectronic devices have been fabricated and which has a front, device side, a back, non-device side, and an outer perimeter, thin-film layers are successively applied and etched to form, for example, a metallized interconnect structure. In a typical metallization process, a barrier layer is applied over a dielectric layer to the front side of the workpiece. Depending upon the particular process used to form the interconnect structures, the dielectric layer may include a pattern of recessed micro-structures that define the various interconnect paths. A thin metal film, such as a copper film, is applied exterior to the barrier layer. In most instances, the thin film serves as an initial seed layer for subsequent electroplating of a further metal layer, such as a further copper layer. Due to manufacturing constraints, the thin film is not applied over an outer, peripheral margin of the front side.
Known techniques, such as physical vapor deposition (sputtering) or chemical vapor deposition, are typically used to apply the barrier layer and the thin film. In instances in which a further metal layer is to be electroplated exterior to the thin film, one or more electrical contacts are connected to an outer margin of the thin film to provide plating power.
The surface area of the front side beyond the inner boundary of the outer margin of the thin film is not available for fabricating the microelectronic devices since the present manufacturing processes limit the extent to which device structures can be formed at the outer margin. It would be highly desirable and would result in increased yield if more of the surface area beyond the present limits of the outer margin of the thin film were available for fabricating interconnect structures.
In the known process discussed above, and in other processes, contamination by copper, other metals, or other contaminants can occur on the back side of the workpiece. Although copper and other metals tend to diffuse rapidly through silicon or silicon dioxide, the back side is generally not provided with barrier layers that are capable of preventing copper, other metals, or other contaminants from diffusing through the silicon wafer to the front side, at which such contamination can be very detrimental to device performance.
Such contamination can result from overspraying or other processing artifacts or from cross-contamination via fabrication tools. Such contamination can occur on the outer perimeter of a silicon wafer as well as on its back side. If not removed, such contamination can lead to cross-contamination of other wafers, via fabrication tools. Such contamination can be very difficult to remove, particularly if the contaminant has formed a stable silicide. It would be highly desirable if such contamination could be easily removed in a controlled manner without detrimentally affecting the front side of the workpiece.
In a first aspect of the invention, a processing fluid is selectively applied or excluded from an outer peripheral margin of at least one of the front or back sides of the workpiece. Exclusion and/or application of the processing fluid occurs by applying one or more processing fluids to the workpiece as the workpiece, and a reactor holding the workpiece, are spinning. The flow rate of the one or more processing fluids, fluid pressure, and/or spin rate are used to control the extent to which the processing fluid is selectively applied or excluded from the outer peripheral margin.
In a second aspect of the invention, a thin film is applied over the front side and over at least a portion of the outer perimeter. A barrier layer may be applied over the front side and over at least a portion of the outer perimeter, whereupon a further thin film, such as a conductive seed layer, is applied over the barrier layer.
After one or more further intervening steps, such as electroplating of a metal layer onto the conductive seed layer, an etchant capable of removing one or more of the thin film layers is caused to flow over an outer margin of the front side while the etchant is prevented from flowing over the front side except for the outer margin. Thus, the etchant only contacts the outer margin of the front side thereby selectively removing only the one or more thin film layers from the outer margin of the front side. If the etchant is also caused to flow over the back side and over the outer perimeter, as well as over the outer margin of the front side, the one or more thin film layers are removed from the outer perimeter and any contaminant that the etchant is capable of removing is stripped from the back side as well. A cleaning chemical can be used instead of an etchant in some applications to remove or dissolve the one or more thin film layers as described above.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of this invention are evident from the following description of a preferred mode for carrying out this invention, with reference to the accompanying drawings.